


himalayan salt

by dalkomhan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A Whole Mess, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Light Angst, Textfic, You'll just have to find out, is that a kaibaek or a sebaek??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalkomhan/pseuds/dalkomhan
Summary: THNXPARKthe only thing i ask is for you only to contact me when it pertains to the project.maybe we can talk again as friends, soon enough idkbut not right now.peace.19:59kyungsoo is tired of messing up and chanyeol thinks pink salt is pretty.*this isnt humour based





	1. discrepancy

**SOOSHI**  
uh  
hey  
its kyungsoo  
_13:01_

 

**SOOSHI**  
what i did during class wasn't right  
and as much as the prick inside of me wants to say the opposite, i messed up  
i'm sorry.  
_13:03_

 

**SOOSHI**  
but we still have to work on our project  
so i beg of you  
hold your grudge for later please  
_13:04_

 

**SOOSHI**  
the idea you came up with is really awesome  
and if you dont accept my apology, just know that i even bothered to get your SNS just to apologize since we wont see each other until monday  
_13:06_

 

**SOOSHI**  
that sounds like im forcing u to accept my apology which isn't what im trying to do  
but yeah  
touch base with me on the kinda salt you want to burn for the project  
_13:08_

 

**SOOSHI**  
yeah thats kinda it i guess.  
bye.  
_13:09_


	2. you know how this thing goes

**THNXPARK**  
didn't think you knew how to apologize.  
good attempt, but maybe you could at least pretend to give just a tiny bit of a damn  
and you know.…  
not try and give a halfassed apology in a text  
_19:48_

 

**THNXPARK**  
and abt the project, thanks ig  
thoughtd youd be skeptical of it  
_19:50_

 

**THNXPARK**  
id prefer to use the himalayannpink salt  
bc it looks pretty  
and according to some research i did,  
the spirits that it summons think the same thing  
_19:51_

 

**THNXPARK**  
but then again you might just be kissing my ass  
and pretending to be interested  
you know… patronizing me bc you thought an "i'm sorry" over kakao wouldnt be enough to suffice  
_19:53_

 

**THNXPARK**  
wouldnt put it past u at this point  
_19:54_

 

**THNXPARK**  
i actually wouldn't put anything past you at this point,,  
but i tell myself not to hold grudges so i refuse to break that code bc of you  
_19:56_

 

**THNXPARK**  
and i thought you had a pretty solid head, but after this the way i think about you is kinda butchered?? and that makes me even more angry?? idk it doesn't make sense  
_19:57_

 

**THNXPARK**  
the only thing i ask is for you only to contact me when it pertains to the project.  
maybe we can talk again as friends, soon enough idk  
but not right now.  
peace.  
_19:59_


	3. now we're walking on a fine line

**SOOSHI**  
hyuunnnniiieeee  
baekkie  
baekhyun!  
_21:14_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
my hombre  
are you good??  
ive never seen you call to me with any type of affection :000  
_21:17_

 

 **SOOSHI**  
i need some good comforting  
all my shit is a mess rn  
_21:18_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
…this is the only time uve seemed to care.  
like, ive never seen anyone care less that a lot of stuff aint goin right for em  
_21:19_

 

 **SOOSHI**  
ive had a  
shaRP  
change of heart  
_21:19_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
i cant put my finger on it  
but you really got fucked over this time, didnt u??  
OH WAIT  
_21:21_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
my poor kyungie :(((  
what did chanyeol do this time??  
_21:22_

 

 **SOOSHI**  
everything.  
_21:22_

 

 _ **SOOSHI**  has sent a picture!_  
_**SOOSHI**  has sent a picture!_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
i know im not the brightest at times  
so bear with me,  
but uhhh  
soo, it seems like YOU did something to yeol  
_21:24_

 

 **SOOSHI**  
if i could do one of those overdramatic movie nods while the person cries  
i would  
_21:25_

 

 **SOOSHI**  
cause FUCK  
i wanna beat myself into a hole  
FUCK ME  
_21:25_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
i'm comin back to the dorm  
get ready, cuz im bringing a whole fuckin lot of spaghetti  
_21:27_

 

 **SOOSHI**  
there's snot in my sheets  
bring some more of those too please  
_21:28_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
i'll just tell hyunbin i'll come to the next party  
and umm b4 i go,,,  
what exatcly did you do to chanyeol?  
_21:30_

 

 **SOOSHI**  
im not answering that question.  
_21:31_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
k den.


	4. they say anything goes

**HYUNNIEBUN**  
jongin!  
c'est moi!  
_08:54_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
OH is this baekhyun??  
so that's what ur kakao is…  
adorable, but i think mine takes the cake for cute  
_9:00_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
feel free to live in your lies.  
anyways,,,  
i know we only became cool a few weeks ago, but i was wondering if i could crash at your place for a bit  
_9:03_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
it's a lot to ask, and ik that  
but its only for a night or two  
_9:04_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
ahh baek im chill w/ it  
its fine  
can i ask why??  
_9:05_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
its just that kyungsoo told me to leave  
_9:05_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
oh.. :(( did u two fall out??  
_9:06_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
NONONONO it was nothing bad  
he actually forced me out bc he said that he's being "too mopey" and that me comforting him is "putting a strain on my social life"  
_9:07_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
so yeah he refuses to let me in bc he wants me to go out and continue to relish in my uni years LMAO  
_9:08_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
idk how to respond to that  
bc it seems so out of character, yet so do kyungsoo at the same time  
_9:10_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
the little bastard gets weird when he's grieving loool  
_9:11_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
fucking HONESTLY  
he's doing some shit i didnt even know he was capable of doing until whatever happened between him and yeol happened  
_9:12_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
yeol seems pretty angry lately  
but he's gettin more chill as time goes on  
man.  
do u know what happened?? cuz i sure as hell don't  
_9:14_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
i have NOT A CLUE  
and its getting me pissed cuz im tryna help him, daMMIT  
and yeol is being all weird too  
like you said  
and at this point im not even sure who wronged who  
_9:17_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
im tired with all this 'hey im sad and i need help w/ this thing but i cant tell u what the thing is' bullshit  
its been wEEKS HGDKLG GAH  
_9:18_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
LMAO are you good??  
_9:18_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
idek at this point  
how tf is ur brain not collapsing  
_9:19_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
yeol recently got into the habit of anger cooking  
and he's constantly making everyone's fav snacks  
and he just bought a deep frier  
so he's making HELLA fried chicken  
so i guess i cant hold anything against him when he's making sure im eating good  
_9:21_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
luckkyyyyy  
kyungsoo did all the cooking around here but now that he's in his weird slump he only cooks when he's not watching lifetime/W movies  
idk how he even gets the channels  
we live in korea  
_9:23_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
LMAO sounds tragic  
but im not really one to speak bc yeol is fuming at everything  
we had to put him on a driving hold  
_9:24_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
and u kno how he loves driving fuckin everywhere  
his parents got him a new car for his birthday so that just fuels (no pun) his wsnt even more  
_9:26_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
all we can do is hope they come to their senses  
_9:27_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
truth  
_9:27_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
anyways, what time are u coming down??  
_9:28_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
maybe after my last class of the day  
that ends at 4:45 i think  
_9:28_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
one of my classes was cancelled for some reason so i'll be getting out at 3:20 or somewhere around that  
i'll get everything ready  
_9:30_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
ty, once again  
_9:30_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
nbd  
anyways, you probably have to get back to class  
bye  
_9:31_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *me: pretends to be artsy with chapter titles by using lyrics when in reality they're just random, out of order lyrics to fine line that pop up in my head.*
> 
> drop a comment and a kudos, my family needs to be fed


	5. all these other people hatin us

**THNXPARK**  
oh okay so youre just having convos abt me and inviting ppl to stay in our dorm now??  
nah i get it its totally fine  
don't ask anyone else wholives here.  
just do that shit on ur own, without any verdict from anybody else  
 _15:32_

 

**LUCKYDAE**  
some people say "youve gotta take that stick out ur ass"  
but, i, personally, will say "you've gotta take that tree out of ur ass"  
cuz whatevers in there is too big to be just a stick  
 _15:34_

 

**THNXPARK**  
am i not allowed to be upset at the fact that jongin's just inviting ppl into our place all willy nilly??  
this is a private space  
 _15:35_

 

**LUCKYDAE**  
okay, lmao  
sure.  
 _15:35_

 

**NINIBEARII**  
dude, youre just upset bc baekhyun is kyungsoo's friend  
and you two are in some weird, uncomfortable to watch from a distance, pause in your relationship  
 _15:37_

 

**NINIBEARII**  
i'm just being a decent human being  
i bet youd even do the same thing if you werent so,,, anti kyungsoo rn  
 _15:38_

 

**LUCKYDAE**  
what even happened between u two  
 _15:38_

 

**THNXPARK**  
none of your business  
 _15:39_

 

**LUCKYDAE**  
then stop whining or i'm blocking you.  
 _15:39_

 

**LUCKYDAE**  
stop whining for help that you clearly dont want, because if you DID want help, you'd tell us what happened  
but ur not,,, so…  
suck that shit up  
 _15:40_

 

**THNXPARK**  
k then, jongdae  
youre just gonna turn your back on me??  
i totally get it.  
no biggie.  
i thought i was the inadequate one  
 _15:42_

 

**THNXPARK**  
turns out my friends are the snakes  
 _15:43_

 

**NINIBEARII**  
yeoooolllll, no we arent  
dont leave us :(((  
 _15:44_

 

**LUCKYDAE**  
nO.  
NO.  
jongin, you are not gonna kiss his ass this time  
 _15:44_

 

**LUCKYDAE**  
im gonna keep it real w/ u yeol.  
we all know u wanna talk to kyungsoo  
even though what happened left u guys on bad terms, you really still want to keep in touch with him.  
stop trying to assert dominance or w/e by waiting until kyungsoo does whatever you want him to do.  
what do you even really want him to do??  
he apologized over text and in real life. they seemed sincere enough.  
 _15:48_

 

**LUCKYDAE**  
either you tell us whats up, or you stfu when baekhyun comes and welcome him with open arms.  
k?  
 _15:49_

 

**THNXPARK**  
UGH  
i'll shut up.  
 _15:50_

 

**LUCKYDAE**  
thank you.  
 _15:50_


	6. way too advanced

**LUCKYDAE**  
so…  
what happened to not wanting to welcome baekhyun??  
_12:04_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
dont kno what u mean  
_12:06_

 

 **LUCKYDAE**  
…yes you do  
_12:07_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
even if i did, i am a changed man now  
i choose not to dwell on the past  
_12:08_

 

 **LUCKYDAE**  
you had A LOT of fun while baekhyun was here  
in fact, you had so much fun I COULDNT FUCKING SLEEP BC OF ALL THAT SHOUTING YOU DID WHILE PLAYING GAMES AND YELLING ABOUT DUMB SHIT  
_12:09_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
yeah sorry lmao  
_12:10_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
having baek over was fun but it kinda lead me back to thinking abt kyungsoo, yk?? :((  
_12:12_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
like, maybe i'm being too harsh on him when i really shouldn't be  
what he did was really fucking lousy but its been WEEKS and at this point im kinda holding it over his head  
_12:15_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
like, im not dragging this out, am i??  
_12:15_

 

 **LUCKYDAE**  
well,  
_12:16_

 

 **LUCKYDAE**  
how the hell am i supposed to know??  
you still havent told me jack SHIT abt what happened  
_12:17_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
youre right  
instead of going out of my way to hold a grudge and inconveniencing everyone i should just tell him whats up  
_12:19_

 

 **LUCKYDAE**  
progress!!  
you go do that man!  
if you need me im gonna be in the dorm after i grab some coffee  
i have to watch some ethnographic movies for anthro 101  
_12:20_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
sounds like it'll be fun  
_12:21_

 

 **LUCKYDAE**  
what else could it be??  
peace  
_12:21_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
peace..  
_12:22_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a kudo my family needs to be fed :'(((


	7. its not bout what they say, its bout what they do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had to find out how to get to my voicemail and listen to it hella times for this.

**Chanyeol**  
_[11:48]_  1 new message waiting. Call 00024 to listen to it directly. Or press and hold 1 for VM menu.

 

 **00024**  
_Dialing…_

 

 

 **Chanyeol:**  
_Uhh… Hey, Kyungsoo. I was calling you, because it said you were online on Kakao so I'd figured since you were on your phone you'd pick up— but that's not the point. I was calling to see if you'd wanna come meet up at the cafeteria to talk. Maybe, uhh, not for long, um, I don't know, but I really want some peace. Text me when you get the chance. I don't tend to answer calls often._

If you'd like to replay this message, press one. If you'd like to pause at anytime during message playback, press two. If you'd like to fast forward a nessage during playback, press three. To go to the previous message, press four. To replay this message with the time it was delivered, press five. If you'd like to delete this message, press seven. To—

**CALL ENDED**

 

"Holy fuck."

 

 **SOOSHI**  
uh yeah i can come. see you at twelve??  
_11:52_

 

 **THNXPARK**  
sure.  
_11:53_


	8. no artificial stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place the day after the last chapter

**NINIBEARII**  
JONGDAE HYUNG! JOONNNGGDDAAAEE HYUUUNNNGGG!!!!!  
_12:12_

 

 **LUCKYDAE**  
texting me like youre screaming doesnt get my attention any faster  
i should know, im an expert at screaming  
but yeah??  
_12:13_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
i dont CARE  
JUST GET UR ASS DOWN HERE  
_12:13_

 

 **LUCKYDAE**  
why are u speaking 2 me like ur my mom  
i'm older than you.  
_12:14_

 

 **NINIBEARII**  
that doesnt MATTER RIGHT NOW  
i was walking to the cafeteria  
and you know how- wait  
actually no fuck that lemme call you  
_12:16_

 

 **LUCKYDAE**  
uhhhh,,,,, okay??¿??  
_12:16_

 

 

 **Incoming Call:**   _Jonginogio_

 ** ~~ _Accept_~~   **  **Decline**

 

"Jongin? What's up? What's that sound?"

 

"The reason why I called! You know how Chanyeol said he was gonna talk to Kyungsoo yesterday? Well they're doing that right now and uh, it's not as much a talk as them screaming at each other."

 

"Where are you guys?"

 

"Cafeteria. Just come quick man, and tell other people if you have to."

 

"I'll text Baekhyun and be down there quick."

_Call Ended_


	9. i'm done with you

**LUCKYDAE**  
hey baek i know we like,,, never text each other but your best friend is arguing with a giant in the cafeteria and it'd be nice if you could help stop it.  
_12:21_

 

 **HYUNNIEBUN**  
ten steps ahead of you  
_12:22_

 

_**HYUNNIEBUN**  has sent a picture!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update is on friday bloop :)))

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudo my family needs to be fed :'(((


End file.
